Los cambios de intensidad de luz en una foto pueden hacerla más hermos
by Melgamonster
Summary: Vegeta siempre supo que debía tener una compañera de vida, digna de un rey del planeta Vegeta. Pero nunca se imagino que la encontraría en un lugar tan lejos de su hogar -que ya no existía- y después de un largo combate contra un tirano. Fic para el reto de "Contraste" por la pág en fb "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"


**LOS CAMBIOS DE INTENSIDAD DE LUZ EN UNA FOTO PUEDEN HACERLA MÁS HERMOSA**

 **DRABBLE**

Él es el príncipe de los Sayajin, y como el hijo mayor que algún día ascenderá al trono debe tener una reina. Había escuchado a su padre discutiendo de eso con sus ancianos consejeros, pero la idea le repudiaba. No necesitaba de una mujer, que suelen ser de carácter testarudo y guerreras de clase baja, ya que por eso murió su madre. Por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse. Si él se llegaba a casar no quería esa clase de mujer.

La mujer que él merece tener como esposa debe ser fuerte, un nivel de pelea sobresaliente; inteligente, valiente, aguerrida y hermosa. Esas características eran las ideales para la esposa de un futuro rey.

Cuando ingresó a la armada de Frezzer, los pensamientos de tener una esposa se desvanecieron, no había conocido una mujer con los rasgos ideales que él quería, o mejor dicho no había conocido a ninguna mujer en ese lugar. En cierta forma lo veía lógico, para que los placeres carnales no distrajeran a los tripulantes.

Después de que se fuera revivido y con la esperanza de un próximo combate con Kakaroto, aceptó la propuesta de la mujer vulgar de vivir en su residencia. Tendría techo, alimento, agua y un lugar donde entrenar, realmente era una buena oferta.

Luego de sucumbir ante el deseo carnal y de que esa terrícola saliera embarazada de sus encuentros, su perspectiva de ella cambio. Si se ponía a analizar era una mujer valiente, aguerrida e inteligente, y bella al ojo del hombre; tal vez su poder de pelea no era alto pero tenía amigos que la protegen, eso aseguraría su sobrevivencia. Pero no se sentía lo suficientemente satisfecho para hacer de esa mujer su compañera de por vida.

Los años pasaron, y él seguía residiendo en ese lugar, conviviendo con quien era su hijo y su mujer. Tenía un sucesor lo suficientemente fuerte para continuar con su legado Sayajin, y una esposa que no lo exigía mucho sobre los protocolos humanos a los que él todavía no se adaptaba muy bien. Además de que le proporcionaba nuevos –y resistentes− trajes de pelea, la maquinaria para continuar su entrenamiento. Vivir en ese lugar si era tratado como el príncipe que era y contraer nupcias con ellas lo creía que era lo justo para compensar lo que ella hacía por él.

−Tenemos esposas muy testarudas. –Las palabras del guerrero de clase baja sonaron en su mente, mientras recordaba cómo había empezado su percepción sobre una compañera de vida y como realmente terminó.

 _Las mujeres de carácter fuerte son las únicas que pueden soportar nuestro sangre guerrera, es lo que atrae a los Sayajin_ y realmente eso era lo que había hecho que se empezará a interesar en su actual esposa.

−Vegeta. –Un grito ensordecedor que se escuchó en toda la corporación, él solo sonrió. Definitivamente él había conseguido la mujer de sus sueños, aunque no fueran de la misma especie, él estaba satisfecho con su princesa.

 **N/A:** Holi monstruitos del fandom de DBZ, es el primer fic que hago para ustedes y pues que mejor que empezar con una de mis parejas favoritas, y es que Vegeta ha tenido cambios significativos a lo largo de la serie.

Este fic se me ocurrió para el reto semanal de la página de Facebook _Por los que leemos fanfics de drabon ball_ , fue un reto lanzado el 2 de mayo, si apenas lo vi :V, espero aun pueda aplicar :v, el tema era _contraste_. Y se me ocurrió hacerlo de los cambios significativos que ha tenido esta pareja :3

Bueno el título, del fandom que vengo se acostumbran a hacerse así :v, un contraste puede ser un cambio de luz, así que por eso pensé que seria algo interesante.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **©DRAGON BALL Z A AKIRA TORIYAMA**


End file.
